Comfort
by Haamhaam
Summary: Tavros, the boy which lacks self-confidence befriend's the new boy, Gamzee. Gamzee shall help his new friend with his insecurities. Shit, I suck at summaries. Please review. Disclaimer inside. Yaoi/ Gamtav maybe other pairings. T for language. I might move it to M, but I think I won't.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! The characters may not be accurate, just sayin'. Please review and tell me if I have any errors. Italic writting means it's a flashblack or it's their thoughts. Humanstuck, Gamtav may include other pairings.**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie not me**

* * *

Tavros Nitram is 16 and has always lacked self-confidence for many reasons,but an accident 7 year made him worst. He is stuck in a wheelchair thanks to Vriska Serket. She always bullies Tavros,that being one of the reasons he lacks self-confidence. Every night he has nightmares of the worst day of his life,tonight no exception...

* * *

_Tavros was playing in the park,like he usually did every weekend. He would act as his favorite character (Peter Pan) jumping around,climbing trees then jumping down acting as if he was flying. But then Vriska came and saw Tavros playing,enjoying himself, so she decided to ruin his day._

_"Tavrooooos"- Vriska called._

_Tavros froze and turned aroung to see Vriska standing near him._

_"Uhhh,hey Vriska. What do you,uhh,want?"_

_"Is Tavros trying to stand up for himself?" Vriska snickered._

_"you didn't answer my,uhh, question." Tavros shrink'ed as Vriska came closer._

_"I just wanted to play a game, c'mon it'll be fun" Vriska said as she grabbed Tavros hand and dragged him to the sidewalk._

_"I'm not sure I want to play"_

_"You love Peter Pan right"_

_"Uh,yes,why?" Tavros wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer. _

_"Because you're going to fly" Vriska smirked._

_"huh? What do you mea-" Tavros was cut off when Vriska pushed him to the street. That's when he got hit by a car and sure enough Vriska was right, Tavros went flying. _

_All Tavros could remember before going unconscious was the honking and screeches of the car, the pain that went through his body and the numbness of his legs._

* * *

He woke up drenched in sweat. He was starting to get used to having nightmares, but that didn't mean it didn't scare him. He looked around until he found the clock, it was 5:28 a.m. He decided to take a shower and get ready for school, since he wouldn't be able to sleep again and showers take a long time. He pulled himself from his bed sat on his wheelchair. He grabbed some clothes and took a nice warm shower. Once he was done it was already 5:58 a.m, so he needed to hurry since he didn't want to go to late because it would be crowded and the bullies would try to make him late to class. He put on his clothes,styled his mohawk and ate cereal. Once he was done he wheeled himself outside his apartment and locked the door. He lived alone because his parents died when he was 14 because of a plane crash.

He arrived at school, it wasn't crowded yet so that means he made it just in time. He went to his first period which was english and sat in the back near a window. The school wasn't really big but I wouldn't say it was small either. He didn't have many friends. His friends included Nepeta, Karkat, Sollux and Terezi. I'm not sure if Equius would be included in his 'friend list', they didn't talk much and to tell you the truth he kinda scares you. Tavros was so lost in thought he jumped when the bell ringed. All the kids came rushing in and took their seats. No one really sat next to you and none of your friends had first period with you, so you sat alone in this class.

The teacher came in with a new student. He had long dark curly hair. His eyes where an indigo color and where half lidded which gave him this kind of stoner look. He also wore facepaint which gave him a clown look. He was lanky and wore a black t-shirt and baggy polka-dot pants that looked like they were his pijamas and purple converse. All in all, he looked attractive. Tavros blushed at his thoughts.

"Hello class! As you can see, you have a new classmate, treat him nice!" The teacher said with an enthusiastic manner.

"Hello, my name is Gamzee motherfucking Makara."

"Language Makara." The teacher scolded.

"Sorry teach, can't help it you know." Gamzee said rubbing the back of his neck. "Where do I take my seat on?"

"Sit next to the kid over there." The teacher said pointing to me.

"Sure." He said walking to me. Gamzee thought _hes such a cute motherfucker, wonder if we'll be friends_.

Once Gamzee sat he asked me "Hey motherfucker, got a name?"

"I,uhh,I-I'm t-Tavros" _Way to go Tavros._ Tavros mentally faced-palmed himself.

"You're such a cute motherfucker, you know that Tav." _Hes so cute, blushing and shit._

"T-t-thanks" Tavros said quietly, blushing furiously.

"Nitram and Makara! Pay attention!" The teacher called.

The rest of the class went quietly,thinking of what Gamzee said. _No one has said i'm cute, hes probably just saying that to make me feel better. But he doesn't seem like a guy who would care of your disabilities._ He was so lost in thought he didn't even when Gamzee shot glances at him.

The bell rang signalling it was time to go to the other class. He wondered if Gamzee and him had anymore classes together. He wanted to be friends with him... maybe even more. He blushed at that though _Tavros what are you thinking! Why would you think that! You just met you don't even know if you'll be friends. _His thoughts were interrupted by someone taping his shoulder. He looked up and saw Gamzee looking at him with a concerned face.

"Hey motherfucker, you okay? The bell rang." Tavros blushed forgetting the bell rang.

"Uhh, sorry. I was t-thinking." Gamzee smiled, happy that his friend was okay.

"It's okay, what classes you have next?" Tavros told him his classes. Luckily Gamzee and him had all the classes together. They were going to class, Gamzee taking the handles and wheeling him. At first he protested but soon relaxed since he knew Gamzee men't no harm. They were laughing and giggling together at the silly things they said. They where nearing their class when Tavros froze in his wheelchair when he heard a voice he knew all to well.

"Tavroooooos!"

* * *

**And that's all! Please review and tell me if you liked it. Oh and tell me if I have any error's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tavroooooos!" Vriska called.

"I, uhh, hey,Vriska"

"You know her,bro?" Gamzee asked. Tavros wasn't sure he wanted to tell Gamzee that Vriska was the one who put him in a wheelchair. He didn't want Vriska to bully him too.

"Oooh, yes he does! Don't worry, were Best Friends! Right Tavrooos?" Tavros flinched when Vriska said they were "Best Friends". Gamzee must have noticed when I flinched.

"Are you sure sis? 'Cuz it looks like tavbro here is uncomfortable." Vriska frowned.

"What would you know! You've only known him for a day!" Gamzee stood there shocked. He knew what she said was true, but he didn't want to let Tavros go.

While Gamzee was standing there,shocked, Vriska grabbed the handles of my wheelchair and took me to an empty hallway.

"Look at that, Tavrooos has found a love-toy" She snickered.

"H-h-he isn't my-" He was cut off when Vriska pushed him to the floor.

"Is little Tavros trying to stand up again?" Tavros tried to stand up but Vriska put her foot in his back. He hissed when he got kicked in the face. Suddenly the weight of Vriska foot and kicking with other was gone. Tavros looked up to see Gamzee holding Vriska by the neck of her shirt, raising her up.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO TAVROS!" Tavros was surprised, no one really stood up for him other than his friends, yet this boy he met a few hours ago is standing up for him. He was kinda happy.

Vriska was scared,thinking she might die. Her face was turning a bit blue. That's when Gamzee let go of her neck, letting her fall to the floor while she coughs furiously.

Gamzee kneel'ed in front of you and held out his hand. "You okay?" Tavros shook'ed his head, coughing a bit.

"Don't worry bro, you're safe with me" Gamzee picked Tavros bridal-style and carried him to the nurse. Tavros put his head agaisnt Gamzee's chest to hide his blush, though it didn't work. Gamzee chuckled, _He just keeps getting cuter _Gamzee thought.

"Thank you" Tavros mumbled.

"No need to thank me motherfucker."

They made it to the nurse office, putting Tavros on one of the beds, Gamzee standing close.

"Get your sleep on,okay?" Tavros nodded,closing his eyes.

Gamzee walked closer to where Tavros was lying down. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against Tavros forehead. Tavros eyes shot open, blushing furiosly. He looked at Gamzee who was already leaving the office. Gamzee stopped in front of the door, looking over his shoulder, chuckling.

"See ya later tavbro." And like that he left.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I might not be able to post often because I have school. And sorry this chapter was kinda short, i'll do the next one longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted, I have a bunch of homework and shit. Anyway enjoy the chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie does. **

* * *

_D-did Gamzee just... _Tavros face was still burning. He couldn't believe Gamzee did that, they just met a few hours ago. _Why did Gamzee did that? Was he just being friendly, or ... does he like me? No Tavros, no one would like you! Why would they. _Tavros groans. _I don't get it. I shouldn't get my hopes up._

Tavros decided to fall asleep and think about it later.

* * *

Meanwhile...

_I hope Tavvy doesn't hate me. That wouldn't be miraculous, not at all._ Gamzee thought while going to class. _I should tell the teach what happened._ Gamzee walked to class.

"Yo teach" Gamzee waved.

"Where have you been?" The teacher said, obviously angry.

"Sorry, my bro got beat up so I had to take him to the nurse" At that the teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Who got beat up?"

"You know Tavros?" The teacher nodded. "Well Vriska beat him up"

"I shall tell the principal about this, now take your seat." Gamzee nodded.

The class went pretty fast, since Gamzee was thinking about his miraculous bro. After class it was time for lunch, of course Gamzee didn't know where to sit since the only one he knew was Tavros but he was at the nurse.

"Hello!" A girl with a blue hat with cat ears and a green trench coat said.

"Hi sis"

"We heard what you did" Gamzee raised an eyebrow questionly.

"huh?"

"You helped Tavros silly!" She said Tavros with kind of a purr sound.

"Oh! You know him?"

"Pawsitive! You can come sit with us if mew want."

"Sure"

We walked to a small table where some people were sitting.

"This is Karkitty" She gestured to a small boy with big bags under his eyes and messy hair. He was wearing a long grey sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans and grey vans.

"Don't call me that! My name is Karkat!" He said yelling. "And whose this clown you brought?" He gestured to me.

"Don't be such a grumpy cat. Well Karkat this is Gamzee"

"Hey motherfucker"

Karkat hmp'ed and crossed his arms.

"This is Sollux" She gestured to a guy with 3D glasses, messy hair that spikes upwards. He had a black and yellow shirt and black skinny jeans as well.

"Hi. Ath she thaid, my name ith Thollux." He had a lisp which made Gamzee chuckle.

"This is Terezi" She gestured to a girl with pointy red glasses and short hair. She had and aqua shirt and red skinny jeans.

"You smell nice" She cackled.

"heh, thanks sis"

"This is Equius" She said gesturing to the guy next to her. He had long black hair and had big build, _looks like he exercises a lot_. He had cracked black glasses, a blank tank top and grey shorts.

"Hello"

"And i'm Nepeta!"

"Nepeta, Why the fuck is there a clown sitting with us?" Karkat asked.

"He helped Tavross" Nepeta said.

"Where ith he anywayth?" Sollux said

"I took him to the nurse, he needed to get his sleep on, you know"

"No I don't know!" Karkat said.

"Karkles,calm down" Terezi said

"Hmph" Karkat crossed his arms.

_Heh, they must have a thing. I hope Tavros and me could have a thing. Love is just full of miracles. _Gamzee thought.

The rest of the day was spent with his new friends. Once school was over he went to the nurse. There he found Tavros sleeping. _Hes so cute. _Gamzee went and shook Tavros slightly.

"Yo motherfucker, it's time to go."

"I don't wanna" Tavros mumbled.

"Okay then"

"Hmm?" Tavros hummed questionly.

Gamzee went and grabbed Tavros and put him in his wheelchair.

"So where you live, i'll take ya"

Tavros mumbled his address.

"Okay bro, just go asleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

* * *

**That's all I will do for today. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me if I have any errors which I probably do.**


End file.
